The Wizard Chronicals
by dawnslight33
Summary: The adventures of thirteen year old Taryn Deathflame and her friends at Ravenwood academy
1. Chapter 1

The Wizard Chroncals

By Lydia Stone (Taryn Deathflame)

The sun illuminated the room. Taryn stirred and slowly opened her eyes as on the sunshine fell across her bed. She sat up, yawned and looked around. The room was fairly big but basic. A bed at the far wall with a side table beside it, a large window on the right wall,a dresser against the railing on the other side, a rug and a bean bag chair beside the bed. Taryn reached for her watch on the side table and as she looked at it her eyes grew wide. "Oh crap, i'm gonna be late!" She cried as she jumped out of bed. She quickly got dressed , grabbed her bag and, as she ran down the stairs, called to her pet dragon who had been sleeping on the edge of her bed. "Come on Duke Harry, lets go!". The little little green and white dragon chirped and followed her. They ran out the door to greet the day. Taryn was a pretty girl of thirteen. She was thin with dark skin, long chocolate hair and sparkling blue eyes that popped against her dark complexion. They reached the spiral door and Taryn called out the name of her destination before opening the door "Wizard City". The door swirled for a secnd before revealing the school area. As Taryn ran towards class she turned around the large World Tree. "Hey Barlelby" She said with a smile. Bartelby grunted but didn't really say anything .

Taryn ran to the myth school as she ran she waved to Ivan, the one eyed myth tree. Taryn ran threw the door, plopped down in her seat and breathed a sigh of relief "Made it" she thought. While Proffesor Drake was lecturing about fizzle control Taryn found herself bored and doodeling in her book. Proffeser Drake looked up from the chalkboard and eyes her. When she didn't respond he walked up to her desk and stared down at her. Feeling his prescence Taryn looked up in and yelped in surprise, the clas giggled. Proffeser Drake snarled at her. "If your not going to pay attention" He said "Then you'll have plenty of time to catch up in detention." As he walked away Taryn layed her head on her desk and groaned as the class continued to giggle.

The class slowly trickled out as Taryn continued to sit in her seat. A window was open and a warm

spring breeze blew in. Two boys walked by the myth school when one of them, a redheaded boy

stopped by the window, he tapped the shoulder of the other boy, who always kept his hood up.

"Hey it's Taryn" he said. They both stopped and stared in the window. "Hey Taryn, got into trouble

again?" The redheaded boy called. Taryn looked up at them and looked from the redhead to the other

boy. "Hey Austin, hey Hunter." Austin laughed "Whatcha do this time?" he asked. Taryn tossed them

the school book that she had been caught doodling in . The boys looked at it and laughed. "Hey these

are pretty good" Hunter said smiling. "I know" Taryn responded "I'm thinking of starting a comic series.

Austin looked up "Hey it's to bad your in detention, we were going to ask if you wanted to come to a

party in the myth tower." Taryn was out of her seat before Austin finished his sentence

"Heck yeah!" she cried. She gathered her bags and ran out the door. "What about detention?" Hunter

asked. Taryn smiled "The rules are meant for bending my friend, now lets go." They made there way

over to the myth tower where a lively party was going on. There was pulsing music and tables set up

with all kinds of sweets "Yeah this is my kind of scene" Taryn said as she started to dance . Taryn, Austin

and Hunter danced the night away.

Taryn walked home that night in the clear spring air, she stopped to breathe in the crisp aire when she

Got a text message. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her messanger , it was from Austin.

Help! It read crazy dragon attack! Taryn was confused and ported to Austin. She was shocked at what

She saw there. A large red dragon was attacking Austin's property! Taryn gawked at the creature

wondering how to heck it got there when suddenly a large tail flew at her. Taryn snapped out of

her thoughts but was to late to miss the creatures tail. It slammed against her and threw her into a

nearby tree "Taryn! Are you okay!?" Austin called. Him and Hunter were on the ground behind some

trees Taryn grabbed her left arm and griminced in pain. "Where did this thing come from!? She cried

"Did it escape from Dragonspyre!?" Austin got up and was about to cast a spell when suddenly the

creature vanished. Everyone was silent trying to make sense of what happened. After a moment Austin

and Hunter ran over to Taryn. "Are you okay !?" They cried in unison. "My arm.." Taryn responded it

hurts.." Austin and Hunter helped her up and into the house. It was only the first of many strange

events to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Taryn stood in the commons, looked at her slinged arm and sighed, it had been a week since the dragon attack and it still felt like it happened only yesterday. Taryn looked at the sky and remembered what happened that day. She sighed again and was about to leave when a boy came running up to her. "Are you Taryn Deathflame?" he asked "Yeah" Taryn responded "Headmaster Ambrose wants to see you" the boy said before running off. Taryn was confused but made her way over the the headmasters office to her surprise Austin and Hunter were there. "Hey guys" Taryn said "any idea what's going on?" Austin and Hunter looked at her "no clue" Hunter said. Just then the headmaster walked in and stood in front of them he looked from Taryn to Austin to Hunter "Taryn, Austin, Hunter i have a very special mission for you today." All three teens stared at him after a moment Headmaster Ambrose continued "I head of your incident a week ago and I want you to go to Dragonspyre to investigate." Austin was the first to speak "What about Taryn's arm?" He said "She can't fight in her condition" Ambrose smiled "Dont worry, i'm not expecting you to fight just investigate if you discover anything report back to me."

Taryn, Hunter and Austin travelled to the Atheneum. "So where should we start?" Austin asked "I dont know" Taryn responded "Maybe we should talk to Balthazar the artisen" Before they could walk over to Balthazar however the ground began to shake. Suddenly the lava around them began to swirl until it opened to a large vortex. The teens stared in amazment. "Well" Taryn said "That was random" Austin and Hunter just stared. "Well lets see where it leads." At that Taryn jumped into the vortex. The boys stared in horror "Taryn! No!" They cried. They hesitated a minute before following her. The vortez led to an area almost like a cave. There bodies seemed to float before they hit the ground. It was dark Taryn pulled out her penlight out of her pocket and shone it into the blackness. All three of them were startled by what they found, the ground was littered by large black spotted eggs. From there size they could only be one thing...dragon eggs. "There must be hundreds of them!" Taryn observed. "I like dragons and all but this many would take over Wizard City" She started kicking at one of the eggs "Come on guys" she called "Destroy them" Hunter and Austin began attacking the eggs, destroying them one by one. Taryn even summoned her troll minion Rex to help.

For a while things were fine but suddenly Taryn heard a low rumbling growl and the area smelled of sulpher. Taryn slowly turned around and shone her penlight at the source of the growl. The dragon was large and black with a huge mouth containing teeth as long as daggers. It raised it's head and let out a loud roar that nearly deafened her. Sensing an attack Taryn called Rex on the dragon but the reared it's head and let out another blast of black fire that nearly missed Taryn and the boys, Rex vanished, defeated. Austin was the next to attack casting Blizzard the dragon roared in anger. Tayn look around seaching for something to use. She picked up one of the eggs, most of them were frozen from blizzard, and waved it to get the dragons attention and whispered something to Austin, he nodded and created a large ice pick in the middle of the area. The dragon charged at Taryn, she stayed in her spot until the dragon lunged at her and she jumped out of the way just in time for the dragon to trip over the frozen eggs an was impaled on the frozen spike. It roared one last time befire falling silent.

When the teens returned and told Headmadter Ambrose about there encounter he fell ashen. "This does not sound good" he said "Thank you for telling me this i will increase guard activity around the Atheneum." He smiled but was clearly troubled. "We froze most of the eggs but i dont think we got all of them" Taryn said the headmaster smiled again "You've done enough for today return home you must be tired." When Taryn got home she flopped down on her bed and thought about the events of the day. Where did that dragon come from? It was unlike any dragon Taryn had seen before and how had it hid it's eggs in the lava? Admist her thoughts slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
